When Will You Realize
by Houkiboushi
Summary: Strange as it may seem, I don’t think I could stand to watch him go. I couldn’t do anything for him back then, but I need to try. I need to see his face once more. A spinoff slash outside story of Letter for Takuto. You don't have to read the first story.
1. Prologue

It was still hard for me to see him go. He was always the one who would not let his emotions get in the way, but this was different. I wanted to see him… to see the one side he was hiding from me for a long time. Strange as it may seem, I don't think I could stand to watch him go. I couldn't do anything for him back then, but I need to try. I need to see his face once more.

That day made me cry. I shouted out, but he looked at me with confusion and wondered if I was lost, despite the fact that I called him by name. Never once did I feel so embarrassed. I merely played a smile and force the tears to the back of my eyes and simply nodded…. I just nodded. I asked him directions to a random place and he left afterwards, never once looking back.

I just stood there, watching his back retreating and me, helpless. What was I supposed to do in that moment? I couldn't just run up to him and tell him "You were once dead and we were in love. Could you come back to me?" It would be awkward. Was I a fool not to tell him who he really was? I don't know anymore… I just don't know.

A/N: Short little prologue for everyone. How this is going to incorporate the letter is a little fuzzy and so is the plot I have planned. I'll probably have everything solved in a dream or something. As for now, this will have to do.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

--xChapter 1x--

"Mitsuki, it's morning. You need to get ready for school," Tanaka said.

I grumbled out of bed wondering what I have planned for today. It has been three years since meeting Takuto. It still tears me at the fact he doesn't remember. Still, if I were to survive this year, I needed to brighten up. "Okay Tanaka. Be right up."

I took a quick shower, changed and went straight to the dining area. Grandma was already settled so I quickly went to my spot and started eating.

"Today is a big day for you, Mitsuki. Are you ready for it?"

I looked up and smiled at her. "Of course Oba-chan. Today will finally be the day."

"That's great to hear." Oba-chan always despised music until three years ago. Just the word alone made her upset. I know the reason now. I guess it was understandable. As for today, it'll be my first time singing… well, as Mitsuki of course. Oba-chan knew that I would pursue singing despite the multiple times she told me to stop. She finally came to and believed it would be best to let me sing. However, she did have to lay down a few conditions with Wakaouji-sensei before I started. "Mitsuki, you have to hurry. You remember our rules correct?"

"Yes, Oba-chan." Rule number one: music does not interfere with school.

-----

"Mitsuki! I got everything set for you!"

"Ooshige-san. Thank you."

Ooshige-san has always been there for me, throughout my ordeal as Full Moon and my recovery. Although she has gone on to new clients, she still insists on her as my client for whenever I want to go back singing. Here is the best part. She is engaged with Wakaouji-sensei. I thought they should have gone out a long time ago, but it doesn't matter now. They are going to be married a month from now.

As for Wakaouji-sensei, he is still my doctor, checking up on my throat every once in a while. But the new technique he used for my operation has got him busy. After Full Moon, he took a break from producing and now works part-time teaching the process to professors around the country. Still, he wishes to help produce my songs whenever I want to.

"Okay Mitsuki. I know you've known the people around Seed productions during your time as Full Moon, but you are now Mitsuki. You must act as if you don't know anyone there alright?" Ooshige instructed.

"Hai."

We drove to the studios and went straight to a meeting room. It was already filled with people. Wakaouji-sensei motioned for us to sit next to him. I gladly took the seat to his right and Ooshige right next to me.

Rule number 2: Work is strictly professional. If I wanted to sing, I must think of it as a job. Oba-chan set that rule so that I wouldn't be playing around. Unfortunately, Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei set that as their rule as well. No displays of affection while in the workplace. I found that rather strange. If you love someone, you mustn't deny it.

"Everyone is here am I correct?" a man with brown spiky hair said. I think his name was Nakamura-san.

Everyone agreed. Nakamura-san continued, "First off, it's a great honor to have Mitsuki as our latest artist." A few claps were heard. "This meeting will be brief. I just need to check the things over with you all. From Wakaouji-sensei, he says that he already has the new song, so recording should start soon. As for advertisements, we have that all settled." He looks at his papers. "It looks like everything is set, but a band."

Wakaouji-sensei coughed and said, "There's nothing to be worried about. I've hired them myself."

"Wakaouji, you know that's against our policy. We are the ones who hire the band."

"I know, Nakamura-san, but I needed people whom I can trust."

Nakamura-san looked at him sternly before he relented. "It's fine just as long as their contracts are signed and the policies are abided. Are they here now?"

Wakaouji-sensei nodded. "They should be in the lobby."

"Good, good. Bring them to the studio and I'll meet them there. As for the song, I have a few questions…"

----

"Wakaouji-sensei, what band did you get?" I asked as soon as we were out.

"Don't worry Mitsuki. They are just old friends of mine." We walked towards the studio. Everything is still the same from the last time I was here. Narrow hallways with many rooms for recording, but the equipments were new. We reached the end of the wing and entered the studio.

There were people already inside. One had a guitar slung over his shoulder, another had a pair of drumsticks in his hand and the other had a keyboard. "Hello boys," Wakaouji-sensei said. "I see the receptionist told you where to go," he added while closing the door.

"Hey Wakaouji! What took you so long?" the guy with the keyboard asked.

"Hopefully not playing with your girl," the guitarist remarked.

Ooshige-san turned red when Wakaouji-sensei laughed. "Actually, the meeting took longer than expected. Nakamura-san asked me about you all. Oh, before I forget, guys this is Mitsuki."

I took a step forward and bowed. "I'm Kouyama Mitsuki. Pleased to meet you."

The guitarist said, "I'm Sakamura Youruichi."

"Sano Chiako," the pianist replied.

"Name's Kawamura Kenji," the drummer said.

"I thought there were four of you," Wakaouji-sensei said while walking towards the couch.

"He'll be coming soon. Don't you worry," answered Sakamura-san.

"That guy can be late, but he is never one to disappoint people," Sano-san added.

Suddenly the knob started to turn. "Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said from the other side. "Traffic was killer."

I stood there frozen, while the man came in.

"Hey Takuto. Nice to see you could make it."

* * *

A/N: See what Sugarcult and the V for Vendetta speech can do for the brain. As long as I write it doesn't matter. 

Anyways, I reread the thing and it sounded cheery compared to the first chapter or prologue. It also seemed rushed. As for the predictable cliffy, sorry about that. I already have the idea running for the next chapter.

As for the Japanese… Sorry if I misspelled it.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

--xChapter 2x--

I couldn't believe it. He is really here. And yet, I'm frozen to the spot. What am I suppose to do? Kami-sama, please help me.

I looked at Wakaouji-sensei, but he avoided my eyes. He got up and shook Takuto's hand and introduced me to him. I couldn't stand it. I distanced myself from him. Not even saying a word to anyone, while they go on and talk about the job. Wakaouji-sensei talked the most, especially when Nakamura-san entered. I had to sit quietly while the men talked.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" Ooshige-san asked concerned. "Anything the matter?"

I forced a smile on my face. "Everything is fine. Thanks for asking."

She looked at me unconvinced and pressed on. "I think I know what's going on. It's him isn't it?" She looked at Takuto. I merely nodded. "It came as a shock for you, but also for me. I honestly didn't know this was what Wakaouji was planning." She turned to me and continued. "Will you be okay with it? If not you know -"

"I'll be fine Ooshige-san," I took a deep breath. "I…I just need to get over the shock first." It was a lie. I was done with the shock. It's what's going to happen next that scares me. He doesn't remember me at all or else he would have recognized as soon as he entered. But three years since we last saw each other… does he even remember we met? But it's silly to think about it… I mean, he doesn't know me like before. Yet, I can't help but wonder. Three years… what has he been doing all this time? Where has he been? Why didn't we see each other after that day? What –

"Mitsuki-chan?" Ooshige-san interrupted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I just nodded.

-----

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Okay. I guess we can start with the band," Wakaouji-sensei ordered. "Sakamura-san, Sano-san, Kira-kun, Kawamura-san, please begin."

Slowly the music started to play. Every once in a while Wakaouji-sensei would stop them and told them to adjust. As for me, I couldn't help but watch Takuto. I knew he could sing, but never once did I see him play a guitar. The more I looked at him the more I wondered. _I need a breather. _I talked to Ooshige-san and I left the studio to gather my thoughts.

I started to walk with no particular destination. I just want to get away for a while, to think things through. I stopped and headed up the stairs. Slowly, memories of the past flooded in. Izumi on top of the stairs leading me to my demise. I shook out the image and continued up the stairs. I reached the roof and left myself be enveloped in the warm spring winds. The sky was various shades of orange and purple. The sun was about to set, but the warmth was still there. I walked to the railing… I felt at ease…

---

THUD! I jolted up wondering what made the loud noise. I turned around.

"Oh hey. I didn't know you were here," Takuto said.

I looked at him then turned back around embarrassed.

"So I see you were watching the sunset." I nodded. "I like to watch it as well." He started to walk towards me. "It's beautiful. Yet sad at the same time." I looked at him quizzically. He smiled and continued, "Sunsets always makes me think about my day. I would wonder what I did and what I didn't do. What I could have done and should have, only to find it pointless since I couldn't change it. Then comes night and then morning. Everything that had happened the day before becomes part of the past and I don't look back. We think to ourselves 'Today, I will do what I haven't done,' only to repeat the same thing as the day before." He grew quiet, but after a while he resumed, "But no matter how the day goes, we still think about what had happened and wish to change it because we regret what we have done."

I couldn't believe it. He is saying what I was thinking throughout this entire time. This is my chance. I could tell him everything in this one moment. The stories, the adventures and the trauma that had happened… everything. There is no better time. I'll just open my mouth and the words will just flow out. "I…" Come on, Mitsuki. "…love…" You can do it. Just say what you want to say to him. He's right there…

"I love sunsets as well." Burned. My chance had incinerated.

"Yeah…" Takuto gazed out, a stern look on his face. What is he thinking about?

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but I do have this feeling. It's as if I'm supposed to know you." He looked straight at me. "Have we met before?"

"Er… Umm…" Second chance. Just spill it…

But I can't. It's still hard for me to look at him. I looked away and replied, "No. I think this is the first time." At the corner of my eye, he seemed to sigh and continue to look out.

Silence ensued the both of us.

After a while, I got out of my reverie and said, "Well, I guess we should be heading back. I don't want them to worry about us." I began to walk and after walking a few paces, I hear Takuto's footsteps following.

* * *

A/N: Okay… End of Chapter 2! Woot! Unfortunately, I have some crazy stuff happening at the present moment, so I probably won't upload for probably a month, at the most. Sorry of the inconvenience. 

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

-xChapter 3x-

"Good job everyone. The single is ready." Shouts of joy were heard. "Now, everyone take a long break, but don't get too comfortable. I know this album will be a chart topper," exclaimed Wakaouji-sensei.

I blushed. I knew the song was good, but I still wasn't confident that it'll be number one.

"Mitsuki, don't be thinking negative thoughts." Ooshige-san read my mind and I just laughed nervously. "So where do you want to go to celebrate?"

"Anywhere is fine. I'm not too picky."

"Hmm… In that case, we'll celebrate in my favorite sushi restaurant."

"That's a great idea, Ooshige-san," remarked Wakaouji-sensei. "Why don't we invite the rest of the band?"

"Sure! The more the merrier, right Mitsuki?" she looked at me.

"That's fine by me," I replied.

"Kawamura-san, you and the rest of the band are invited to celebrate the completion of this single in Tsukino Sushi."

Kawamura-san smiled and went over to tell the rest of the group.

-----

The day was just about to end. The sky became an array of colors, and the sun was just about to enter behind the hills. We entered the sliding doors to be greeted by an empty place, with the exception of the sushi chef behind the counter. I looked curiously at Ooshige-san only to receive a wink from her. "We had this place booked as soon as we left. Amazing, huh?"

I sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "But that's not really nec-"

"So where do we sit?" interrupted Takuto's overeager voice as he trailed in after us.

That pulled me out of my mindless drabble and look straight down at the floor. At the corner of my eye, I could see Ooshige-san suddenly becoming concerned. "Mitsuki-chan, are you sure you're fine with this? If not, I would gladly accompany you to a different restaurant."

"Don't be silly Ooshige-san. This is your favorite place to eat. I want you to celebrate at your favorite place," I replied while smiling at her.

"Mitsuki, this is you celebration. So if you want to go anywhere else, then just say so."

"It's fine Ooshige-san," I replied waving both my hands in front of me. "Really, I was just thinking… about the album that's all."

"Don't worry about it. Like Wakaouji-sensei said, it'll be a chart topper," she reassured.

"Yes Mitsuki. It'll be number one for sure," came Wakaouji-sensei's sudden voice which startled Ooshige-san and me. "Now ladies, we wouldn't want our guests to wait now do we?"

Ooshige-san and I looked at ahead of us. The band was already seated and waiting for the three of us to sit down. We looked at each other and just smiled. Wakaouji-sensei ushered us to the table where the band was seated. He sat next to Ooshige-san who sat next to me. Across from me was Sano-san and to his right was Kawamura-san and then Kawamura-san. Takuto sat at the end of the table next to me.

Everyone ordered their own sushi whereas I stuck to water. I really did not feel like eating much. Unfortunately, they had me at least try whatever they ordered. After much pleading from them, I happily obliged.

Throughout the evening, we talked about the wedding of Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei and then to my next song.

"So what do you plan on writing next?" Sakamura-san asked.

"I haven't actually thought about it," I answered honestly.

"So you haven't drawn any inspiration?" Sano questioned. I shook my head. "You know the best inspiration is to turn to your past. I've written my best work on the day my grandfather died."

"As for me, the day that I met my wife," replied Kawamura-san.

"It was about my shoes," Sakamura-san interjected. Everyone looked at him dumbfound. Sakamura-san just looked back at them. Then everyone, including Sakamura-san, laughed. "Actually, it was about a dog my little girl plays with."

"And how did it turn out?" Wakaouji-sensei asked.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't really write lyrics for it, just the melody."

"You think we might be able to use it?" Wakaouji-san pressed.

"Sure. Afterall, we all owe you for our jumpstart…"

"See Mitsuki-chan," started Sano-san, "the only inspiration you need is already there. You just need to find a way to channel it into words. Take Takuto for instance." He darted his eyes in Takuto's direction. I followed his gaze. Takuto was busy eating his second plate of sushi. "He's writing something in his little notebook too." He turned back to me and I look back at him. He used his hands to shield his mouth away from Takuto. "He doesn't know this but I take a peak at his book. Pretty deep stuff in there."

"Yes deep and personal," Takuto interjected. We both look at the youth, whose head was supported by his propped elbows on the table. Sano-san chuckled and I giggled.

I look at Takuto, joyful annoyance written across his face. "If I had know you would be looking through my book, I shouldn't have left it out in the open."

"What is it Takuto-kun? Can't trust us now?" joked Sano-san.

"Most definitely," smiling while he answered.

I giggled at the little scenario in front of me. I then turned to Takuto and inquired, "So what did you write about?"

"No need to ask that, Mitsuki-chan. He becomes stingy when it comes to his notebook."

"You mind me answering that Sano-san?"

"Be my guest Takuto-kun."

"Okay." He then turned to me and replied, "Like my colleague here said, I don't share what I write, but it's not because I'm stingy as he put it. More like, I don't think it's good enough."

I looked at him and smiled. "It's alright. I won't judge it. My verses aren't all the great either. It'll take a month to complete just one song and the turnout isn't great. But as long as I have something to sing to, I'm glad. Eventually I clean up the lyrics and it becomes recordable."

He stared at me intently and smiled. "I guess you're right. I don't have to sing it to you right?"

I shook my head. "I was just wondering what they were about."

"It'll sound stupid."

"Try me," I reassured him.

After a few moments of what seems to be a mental battle, he sighed and responded, "It's about dreams that I have. It's usually about a girl. To be specific, a young girl age twelve or thirteen. I would see her on stage and lights are aimed at her form. She would open her mouth, but no words would come out." He seemed to drift into his own world, his eyes becoming distant. "I could never see her face. It was shaded. The only thing that would stand out and I could recognize, is her chocolate-colored hair. It's weird, but I think I knew her."

I looked at him shocked. It couldn't be. He still remembers about what happened in the past? Then I guess there is still a chance for me to tell him. "Takuto-kun… uh…"

He shook his head a little and snapped back to reality. "But that doesn't matter. If it's a dream, then it's a dream. There is nothing that I could do change that." He smiled at me.

I shut my mouth. I bowed my head and stared at the plate before me. I reach over and took my glass of water and drank, heavily. As soon as the cool liquid hit my tongue, a disgusting sensation hit me. My water tasted bitter and lacking any "refreshing" feeling. I suddenly hear people getting up and see their alarmed faces. They were saying something, but it sounded like a slow record being played. I dropped the glass and everyone started spinning. I next thing I knew, I fell over and my vision blackened.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait. fortunately, i got everything somewhat settled. 

anywho, next chapter coming soon and don't forget to review pls!


	5. Chapter 4

**--xChapter 4x--**

I woke up, but my head ached. I slowly opened my eyes only to be bitterly greeted by brightly lit fluorescent lighting. I shut them quickly and turned over. I hear a door being opened and a person walking towards me. That person knelt down and gently asked, "Hey, you awake?"

The voice seemed familiar and jumped out of the covers only to see Takuto's surprised expression. As I backed up, I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my own room. I looked down to realize that I had changed clothes. "Wh-where are we?"

He stood up and replied, "At Wakaouji-sensei's condo." He smirked. "Didn't think a girl like you could drink like that?"

"Drink what?" A splitting headache came and I fell to my knees.

I hear Takuto coming close of my form. "Here." I looked up to see a glass of water. I took it gratefully and drank it. I handed it back to him silently. He got up and walked towards the door. "If you need anything I'll just be outside." He was about to leave when I asked him to wait. He stood there and looked at me.

"You didn't answer my question. What exactly happened?"

He grinned and replied, "You took Sano-san's beer and drank it all."

I looked dumbfounded. Beer. I just drank beer. The one of the things my grandmother told me stay away from. Tears started forming in eyes and I next thing I knew those same tears started to fall. In the background I could hear Takuto shuffling. He was probably freaking out. He then sat in front of me and hugged me. Not a single word was passed as I let out all my tears.

After crying, he got up and before he left he replied, "Um, Wakaouji-sensei said he'll come back to drop you off at your place when you wake up."

I nodded. I crawled silently to the futon and laid my aching head down. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. After a few moments, I opened them again. I couldn't sleep, and the headache is a problem. "Takuto?"

He opened the door and came into the room. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You got an aspirin?"

He left. A minute later, he arrived with a pill and another glass of water. I gingerly took the items from his hands and drank the water with the pill. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling once again. He headed towards the door.

I really do not like the silence. Trapped in a stranger's room is one thing, but the awkwardness I would feel is also the problem. All those months of having the little pink stuffed bunny and white cat quarreling about minute details would keep me awake. I guess I'm just used to noises. I sat up. "Takuto, c-can you please stay here?" I asked, heat suddenly rushing to my cheeks.

I hear him close the door. He put the empty glass on a nearby dresser and replied, "Sure." He sat next to me.

I took a deep breath. "Not to be mean or anything, but why exactly did you stay here?"

"Well, uh… everyone else had their rides home," he answered, rather nervously and averting his eyes.

I looked at him quizzically, trying hard to figure out why he was acting this way. "But you really didn't have to stay here with me."

"I know. But you really did not look too well."

I flushed slightly. "Well, that was the first time I took a drink."

He laughed. "I figured that out."

"But really why did you stay?"

"Had to. Wakaouji-san had to take his fiancée to her place. She was out of it."

"Oh." I looked straight ahead of me and thought for a while. "You know, you said your dream was about a young girl?"

"Huh?" I turned to him. He was thinking, just like me. "Uh… yeah. The young girl in my dreams."

"If you won't mind me asking, what exactly was your dream with this girl?"

"Can't really say much aside from what I already told you."

"I see." I look at me lap. "You know," I started, "there was a guy that I once knew. In fact, it was him that gave me the strength to sing. He acted rough, but he was kind. Sometimes brash, but his intentions were genuine. He was there when I needed him the most and it was him who helped me through my ordeal."

"Ordeal?"

"Yea. I had a tumor when I was twelve. He would make me laugh and there are times when I would become so frustrated at his stubbornness. But then there were those moments which I'll treasure forever." I drift to the college faire and trip to the ocean after losing the commercial. "All in all, he made me experience things I never thought was possible."

"What happened to him?"

I sincerely looked at him and answered, "I don't know."

-----

Call me a coward, call me indecisive. But believe me, why I decide not to tell him at this instant had to do with a little voice inside my head. I honestly want him to remember, but it would seem so wrong to blurt everything out. What would come out of that? It would make the situation more uncomfortable. He'll probably think he has an obligation to fill; he has to love me back. And that is what I'm trying to test. Does he even love me? They say love can surpass time. However, it isn't necessarily time we're dealing with here. It's forgotten and forbidden memories. Does he possess the strength to go beyond these boundaries?

And what about me? What am I supposed to do? Thinking on the times God had given me, I didn't take the chance. Is it really my fault or is there something else behind it? This test… am I really testing his love? Or is it because I know somewhere deep in my heart I'm scared he won't love me back?

The latter has to be it. It would be the reason to all my hesitations and lack of confidence. That would explain the little nagging in my heart to not say anything.

I'm scared, right?

….

Yes.

-----

As we contintued to look at each other, I hear a sound of a lock being opened, and a door creaking followed. Both Takuto and I turned to face the door. He stands up immediately and exits, with a soft click from the door trailing after him. I hear muffled voices and then the door to my room opens again. This time, Wakaouji-sensei enters.

He looks disoriented and exhausted. "I'm sorry Mitsuki. I can't get you home tonight," he said tiredly.

I look at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Ooshige-san passed out and I had to carry her to her apartment. I apologize, but I'm too sleepy to drive you home."

"What about Obaa-chan and Tanaka-san?"

"Don't worry. I called them and explained my situation."

"So they're fine with it?"

"Yes. I'll bring you home in the morning. So get some sleep," he yawned and turned around to leave when I remembered about Takuto.

"Wakaouji-sensei, what about Takuto-kun?"

He turned to face me again, sleepiness evident in his eyes. "Takuto? He'll head on home in a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry for having you to ask Takuto to stay here while you drop off Ooshige-san," I apologized.

"Had to? Mitsuki-chan what are you talking about?"

"You had Takuto take care of me."

"Me? You got it wrong. Takuto-kun was the one who willingly wanted to accompany you."

I stare at him dumbfounded. I momentarily snapped out of the jumbled questions starting form in my head to see Wakaouji-sensei still looking at me. I opened my mouth and remarked, "Oh, I see. Thank you Wakaouji-sensei."

He left shortly after that, closing the door behind him.

The silence was instilled in the room. But the ramblings in my head kept the place from being completely quiet. Takuto volunteered. He did this out of his own free will. Why would he do such a thing? What compelled him to take care of me? Should I look into this more? Or did he have a reason for wanting something from me? What is it? Don't tell me he figured something out. If he did, would he want to question something about it?

But wait. If such is the case, he would've said so the moment I started talking to him. I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe from the bottom of his heart he really wanted to help her out. I mean, it should be in his nature to protect a defenseless girl while the men are away. It has to be the reason. He is a gentleman in that way.

But the former though keeps gnawing at my brain. Try as I might, I can not subdue my conscience. And having enough, I decided on a conclusion: I must face Takuto.

I slowly got up from my futon and walked to the door. I walked down the hallway and entered the immaculate living room. I tiptoed pass the seemingly dead form of Wakaouji-sensei and entered the kitchen. Takuto was no where to be found. Panicked, I retraced my steps and found the door out of the condo. I took my shoes and exited.

As I entered the hallway, I look around. There has got to be an elevator somewhere. I scanned the area to finally see steel doors. I walked to the elevators to see that one is going down. I deducted that it must be Takuto. I press the button hoping he doesn't leave before he answers my questions. A few seconds later, the elevator opened and I rushed inside. I press the button labeled garage. The elevator door closed. There was a slight jolt and the elevator descended.

I stare at the red dotted lights displaying the story I'm passing. All the while, my fingers are fidgeting and I'm anticipating the meeting. All he has to do is to answer my question and my mind will be at rest. But what would he answer? How would he react? How would I react? Will he answer truthfully? Will I be able to handle it if he does?

I look at the display and I was just passing the third story. We're going too slow. He might already be there getting in his vehicle and starting to leave. I frantically paced to and fro and when the 'Ding!' of the elevator was heard, I bolted out as soon as the door opened. I passed by a couple who were heading up. They looked at me strangely, but I ignored them. There is a greater matter at hand. I have to find him before he leaves.

I looked at the filled garage. I have no idea what he drives or where to start to look. I look to my left. Cars. To the right, more cars. Any one of these could be his. I ran to the right and started scanning through the various models.

Suddenly I hear a roaring of an engine. It didn't sound like a car. I sounded more of an engine of a motorcycle. And the sound was coming from the opposite direction of where I am at the present moment. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me in the other direction. I stopped for a brief moment to look around the area for the source of the sound. A bright light appeared several yards away and I ran towards the light.

This is him. It has to be. He needs to answer before my heart tears. Only then will I be able to know where I stand. Only then will my fears disappear and only then will my mind prove something to me. Prove to me he still cares, not out of politeness, but out of something more.

The motorcycle revved and a click of the stand was heard. Another rev and the motorcycle went on its way. "Wait!" I started screaming at the person. "Wait!" I ran in front of the motorcycle's my arms outspread. "WAIT!" I yelled.

The man on the bike revved even more and headed in my direction. Seeing Takuto not bothering to stop surprised me. He wouldn't run over me would he?

The bike didn't slow down, not for an instant. The figure is becoming bigger and the light is starting to shine brighter as it neared me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

Then, arms circled my waist and me and the arms were flying. There was a thud and the sound of the motorcycle disappearing in the distance.

There was something soft beneath me and I slowly opened my eyes. I look around and then at the arms still wrapped around my waist. I turn around to see Takuto.

_

* * *

_A/N: phew... the chapter is done! though i really should be doing other things, i'm glad that i finish it. the turnout isn't all that bad. but bare with me, it's late and i wanted to post this as soon as i can so there might be some editorial mistakes. aside from that, i'll try my best to make the chapters longer.

reviews/constructive criticism please!


End file.
